Mi nueva ¿vida?
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Yami no entiende por qué sigue aquí, se siente inútil, y no le gusta ser la sombra de Yugi, ¿Cuales serán sus pensamientos? ¡2º y ultimo cap subido!
1. Mi nueva ¿vida?

**N/A:** Al igual que con el resto de mis historias, he decidido hacerle una revisión a esta, que fue la primera que hice y subí ya, hace ya ocho años, y aunque sea muy OoC y la historia no tenga sentido, le tengo un cierto cariño. Así que por lo menos voy a arreglarla un poco gramaticalmente hablando, ya que con respecto a la trama no hay mucho que hacer. Así al menos estará bien escrito. Dejaré la N/A original, ¿por qué no? Aunque lo cierto es que me despierta una GRAN vergüenza ajena xD

¡Un saludo y gracias por la oportunidad!

_**Disclaimer**_: _Yu__—__Gi__—__Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro. _

PD: La otra vez no lo dije, pero está situado entre los eventos de Battle City y la saga de los Recuerdos del Faraón.

* * *

**Aviso, este fic se me ocurrió un ridículo día de septiembre: ¿Y si en algún momento Yami se diese cuenta de que está harto de ser la sombra de Yugi? Son los pensamientos del faraón respecto a su nueva "vida". Los personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y no los poseo, solo los tomo prestados. Los pensamientos van **_así en cursiva._**Dejen reviews, ¡please!**

* * *

_**Mi nueva… ¿vida?**_

_Yugi. _

_Así es como se refieren a mí, Yugi, y ya estoy harto. Yo no soy Yugi, no me llamo Yugi, y puede que no recuerde mi nombre y que no sepa decirles cómo llamarme, pero ¿no podrían inventarse un nombre para mí? ¿Por qué tienen que llamarme como él? Yo no soy él. _

_Ya no lo soporto más, siento que esta "nueva vida" que se me ha otorgado no es nada, que sólo estoy aquí para ser la sombra de otra persona, para hacerle su vida y resolverle sus problemas, que se lleve todo el mérito y ni siquiera sea capaz de agradecérmelo. ¿Cuántas veces le he salvado la vida a él o a alguno de sus amigos? ¿Y cuántas veces me lo han agradecido a MÍ? _

_Nunca, siempre se lo agradecen todo a él. Aprecio mucho a mi compañero, es un alma noble y una gran persona, pero no es justo que ignoren la mía. Incluso él me ve como una sombra de sí mismo cuando me llama "Mi otro yo". _

_Otro yo, así es como me llama. Otro yo. Me hace sentir que él es el importante y que yo sólo sirvo para hacer las cosas por él. No es justo, puede que me agradeciese el que salvase a su abuelo, pero no lo ha hecho al ayudarle tantas veces. No el que todos conozcan su nombre, porque fui yo y no él quien venció a Kaiba, es mi cara la que se ve en todas partes. Pero es su nombre el que sale de todas las bocas._

—Otro yo, ¿qué te sucede? Te llevo llamando un buen rato y no me respondes. ¿Qué pasa?

_Por lo menos se preocupa por mí, eso ya es un paso, pero ha vuelto a llamarme así, otra vez parece querer restregarme el que necesito su cuerpo para poder materializar mi espíritu y vivir. ¿Vivir? No, esto no es una vida._

—No me sucede nada, compañero.— Sonrió forzadamente, intentando aparentar sosiego—. Dime, ¿por qué me llamabas?

—Bueno, es que hay una fiesta en el instituto esta noche. ¿Quieres venirte conmigo o prefieres deje el puzzle para que te quedes aquí?

Hizo el ademán de meditarlo unos segundos antes de responderle.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí, Yugi.

—Bien —se quitó el puzle y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche, dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas—, me voy, ya nos veremos después—. A pesar de que parecía contento, algo en su interior estaba inquieto.

_Ahora se va. Hoy no tengo ganas de fiestas, y menos para que me deje salir y empiecen de nuevo a llamarme Yugi. Acabaría volviendo a entrar a los pocos minutos. No me gusta esta nueva vida, me hace daño que mis amigos no sean capaz de darme un nombre, me duele que no me reconozcan como persona... _

_A quien voy a engañar. Tan sólo soy un espíritu atrapado en un puzzle de más de tres mil años. No me extraña que no les importe, que me comparen con Yugi constantemente. Él es quién está vivo. Yo sólo soy una sombra, sólo existo porque él resolvió el puzzle... ¿Qué razón tengo ya para seguir aquí? Ya salvé al mundo, ¿por qué sigo vivo? ¿Por qué no me he ido ya? No pinto nada, para ellos no valgo nada… Le diré a Yugi que deshaga el puzle. No quiero seguir siendo un estorbo en su vida y la de sus amigos._

Pasaron las horas, y el faraón no salió de su cámara. Se sentía sólo y miserable. Yugi no llegó hasta algo entrada la noche. Subió las escaleras de su habitación con rapidez, entró en ella, se colgó el puzle, y accedió en la cámara de su otro yo.

—¡Otro yo! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Faraón?

_Ya ha vuelto, es muy temprano, que raro. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho tan pronto?_

—Estoy aquí, compañero, ¿qué sucede? — dijo, mientras salía hacia el pasillo que compartían las dos puertas. Yugi sonrió ampliamente al verle, aproximándose y permaneciendo de pie junto a él, con el respeto que le caracterizaba.

—Bueno, es que estuve pensando mucho en que estás muy raro. Después de darle muchísimas vueltas, e incluso comentarlo con los chicos, me he dado cuenta de que has hecho muchas cosas por nosotros y nunca te lo hemos agradecido, así que hemos hecho algo para remediar eso.

Le mostró un colgante. El faraón se lo cogió de la mano y lo miró. Se trataba de esos que se abren. Separó las dos partes y se encontró con una foto en la que estaban todos sus amigos, incluso Kaiba y Marik. No supo qué decir. Se sentía tan estúpido por haber tenido esos pensamientos tan tremendamente negativos acerca del grupo que le había acogido como a uno más, tratándole con cariño y respeto… Una lágrima rebelde salió de sus ojos y se la limpió rápidamente.

—Compañero... Yo... No sé... Qué decir... Muchas gracias...

—En realidad es algo muy simple comparado con todo lo que nos has ayudado. Es nuestra forma de darte las gracias, ¿te gusta?

—Sí, me gusta mucho.

Se lo colgó del cuello y lo introdujo bajo su ropa.

—Dime una cosa, ¿te molesta que te llame "Otro yo"? Porque si es así…

—No, claro que no. — Dijo, sonriente.

_Ya no me importa que me llame así, ni que me llamen Yugi. Ya no importa nada de eso. Ahora sé que soy importante para ellos y que me consideran su amigo, que se preocupan por mí. Eso es un motivo suficiente para seguir viviendo. Gracias a todos, gracias. Ahora sé apreciar mi nueva vida._

* * *

**N/A:** Lo siento, pero no he podido dejar las notas que puse después, eran demasiado estúpidas. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y por leer!


	2. Recuérdame siempre amigo

**N/A:** ¡Segundo capítulo revisado! Dejaré la N/A original, ¿por qué no? Aunque lo cierto es que me sigue despertando una GRAN vergüenza ajena xD

¡Un saludo y gracias por la oportunidad!

_**Disclaimer**_: _Yu__—__Gi__—__Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro. _

PD: La otra vez no lo dije, pero está situado después de la saga de los Recuerdos del Faraón.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bueno, como me pidieron que hiciese una segunda parte, me he estado estrujando el coco hasta que salió esto, espero que les guste, ahora Yami no se queja, sino que se lamenta porque le han separado de sus amigos T.T pobrecito, con lo lindo que es, en fin _¬¬ ¿quieres dejar de meter rollos Erena-chan y acabar con la presentación de una maldita vez?_;-; Está bien, ya acabo, ya acabo... un momento, no os he presentado, esta es mi yami, Kaori, Kaori, estos son mis lectores._¬¬UU ¿No? ¿En serio? No me digas, chavala parece mentira que tengas 15 años._T.T No digas eso mala, bueno, os cuento la historia de Kaori, era una samurai de Japón que acabó sellada en un medallón, ese medallón fue fundido, y un español viajó a Japón y compró el oro del medallón. Mi abuelita mandó hacer una medalla para mí el día de mi nacimiento y curiosamente escogieron el oro del medallón de Kaori, y ha estado oculta 15 años, hasta que apareció hace 1 semana. Guay, mi propio yami ;-; ojalá fuese Yami Yugi _No empieces Erena, que aburres ¬¬_Bueno, ya empiezo, no me des más la vara, los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados. Una última cosa, dejadme reviews please! Nos vemos y gracias por leer mi historia n.n**

* * *

_**Recuérdame siempre, amigo.**_

_La puerta se cierra tras de mí. Una que jamás volverá a abrirse, y me consumo en la tristeza a la par que esa entra es sellada para la eternidad. Acabo de perder a mis amigos, los únicos que he tenido. Los vi llorar, a casi todos. Todos lamentaban mi marcha, y eso me rompió el corazón, pero si yo hubiese vencido, ¿qué hubiese sido de mi compañero? No quiero ni pensarlo. Prefiero que esté con sus amigos, aunque les duela mi partida sin regreso... Nunca más…_

Una lágrima, que fue seguida de otras recorrieron el moreno rostro del faraón, que lloró en silencio mientras penetraba lentamente en lo que debía de ser el otro mundo. Un paraje muy semejante al que había conocido siendo faraón, con jardines y edificios tremendamente parecidos al palacio de su niñez. Pero en ese momento no podía apreciar la belleza y singularidad de cada elemento de ese lugar. Estaba más centrado en la pérdida de sus únicos y verdaderos amigos. Ya no volvería a verlos más y el dolor le mataba por ello. Ni siquiera sabía si le recordarían por siempre...

Sacó el medallón que Yugi le regaló, el que tenía la foto de sus amigos en miniatura y la miró con nostalgia, como si hiciera ya una eternidad que no les veía. Tras enjugarse las lágrimas, se guardó el medallón; de nada servía llorar. Eso no le haría regresar. Debía ser fuerte y afrontar la situación, como siempre había hecho, tanto solo como en compañía de su pandilla. Se encontró, entonces, con el rostro firme y tranquilo de su padre, al que abrazó con toda su alma.

—Padre, me alegro de volver a verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me dejaste al mando de Egipto.

—Sí, demasiado. Más de lo debido, pero creo, que te alegrarías más de ver a tus amigos ¿me equivoco hijo mío?

El muchacho agachó la cabeza. Estaba sumido en la tristeza. Su padre le miró también apesadumbrado, ya que no le gustaba ver a su hijo así, tan melancólico.

—¿Qué es lo que ensombrece tu rostro hijo? ¿Qué duda te agobia y te perturba?

—Padre, ¿cómo sé si ellos se acordarán de mí? ¿Cómo sé que no me olvidarán? Además, ellos eras mis amigos, lo han sido desde que mi compañero resolvió el puzzle. Hemos pasado por tanto juntos, y, ahora... Ya no los veré nunca más. Eso es lo que me aflige.

—Entiendo... Sí, sé que son buenas personas porque no hemos dejado de observarte desde que saliste. Pero vamos a hacer una cosa, dentro de una semana quizás les veas una última vez.

—¿Una última vez?

_¿Qué querrá decir? Le veo alejarse, no comprendo. ¿Es que va a hacer algo para que vuelva a verles?_

* * *

_Dioses, que lento pasa el tiempo aquí. Se me hace eterna la espera… Ya han pasado los días que padre me dijo. O al menos eso creo, porque casi he perdido la noción del tiempo. Vaya, ahí viene, espero que me aclare lo que va a suceder._

—Atem, hijo has esperado pacientemente una semana, y ahora te diré para qué ha servido tu espera. Acompáñame. — Le guió hacia una puerta semejante a la que había atravesado al llegar—. Hijo, ésta te lleva como espíritu al tiempo de tus amigos. Sólo podrán verte cuando tú quieras, y podrás estar un día entero al lado de tus queridos amigos. Buena suerte.

Le puso la mano sobre el hombro y Atem le abrazó, ciertamente conmovido y agradecido. Cuando se separó de él, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, atravesándola hacia la habitación de Yugi. Aún está amaneciendo. Se sentó en la silla, tal y cómo solía hacer cuando era su "Otro yo". Sonrió.

_Otro yo. Nadie volverá a llamarme así…_

La voz del viejo Sugoroku despertó al pequeño cuando las luces del día ya estaban bastante avanzadas. Él abrió los ojos lentamente, adquiriendo un matiz triste y alicaído. Atem sintió algo de desazón, por un lado, si bien por el otro se sentía un poco dichoso porque su marcha significase algo tan importante para una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Yugi se levantó, se vistió muy despacio y sin ganas, bajó las escaleras y cogió el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado, ignorando completamente el desayuno sobre la mesa. Dio un leve portazo cuando el abuelo se despidió de él y anduvo pausadamente por la calle, siempre con la estela invisible de Atem tras él. Jonouchi, Anzu y Honda aparecieron al poco rato. También se les veía bastante tristes, aunque el rubio hacía todo lo posible por intentar animar al resto con la ayuda de Honda. Se sintió muy conmovido.

El día en el instituto fue bastante normal y anodino, y a la hora de la salida se reunieron todos en el Burguer World. Mokuba, Ryogi, Malik e Isis se les unieron. Kaiba no apareció, aunque desde luego ninguno tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciese, salvo quizás Yugi, que seguía confiando en sus buenos sentimientos.

—Bueno, parece que todos seguimos igual. Pero chicos— dijo el rubio intentando animar a sus amigos—, tenemos que superara esto. A todos nos cuesta mucho asumir la marcha de Atem, pero debemos seguir adelante. ¡Anda que si nos viese con estas caras!

—Jonouchi-kun tiene razón — dijo Yugi levemente, los demás se sorprendieron, hacía una semana que Yugi no hablaba—. Debemos superar esto. Es difícil, pero así debe ser. No creo que le olvidemos nunca, pero hay que continuar. Nos ayudó mucho a todos y nos salvó la vida innumerables veces. Debemos aprovechar sus esfuerzos estando alegres, no sumidos en la pena.

—Muy bien dicho, compañero — el espíritu del joven faraón apareció sentado junto a ellos.

Le divirtió de sobremanera ver sus expresiones. Desde luego, ninguno podía creer que él estuviese allí.

—¿A-Atem?

—Imposible

—No... No puede ser

Todos sonrieron a la par, y se les saltaron las lágrimas.

—Me alegro de veros, chicos. Yugi y Jonouchi tiene razón, yo siempre voy a estar con vosotros, al igual que vosotros siempre estaréis conmigo. Hoy os e acompañado todo el día y me ha conmovido el hecho de que os duela mi marcha, pero no sigáis así. Tenéis una vida larga y plena por delante, y la tristeza es pasajera. No os dejéis llevar por ella.

Después de aquello, estuvieron todos reunidos el resto de la tarde, hasta por la noche. Todos se marcharon con un buen recuerdo en el corazón y unas expectativas mucho más positivas.

Al volver a su casa, la puerta apareció de nuevo en la habitación de Yugi, justo en el mismo lugar que la primera vez.

—¿Por ahí entraste?

—Así es, y por ahí me he de marchar. He de irme ya. — Yugi se entristeció—. No te sientas apesadumbrado, Yugi. Sólo quiero decirte una cosa más antes de irme. Muchas gracias por estar conmigo, por ayudarme y ser mi amigo. Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y os juro que nunca os olvidaré. Ahora sólo te pido que les digas esto a los demás que también va dirigido a ti: Recuérdame siempre amigo, no me olvides nunca y siempre estaré cerca de ti, cerca de tu corazón.

El pequeño comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa en el rostro y asintió con la cabeza. Atem, bastante conmovido, le devolvió el gesto y sin esperar mucho más, se marchó por la puerta, que se cerró nada más que cruzarla. Algo muy curioso que sucedió en ese instante fue, que no solo en la casa de Yugi, sino en la de todos sus amigos, se oyó lo siguiente…

_Recuérdame siempre amigo, nunca te olvides de mí, porque yo jamás podré olvidarte. Fuiste mi luz en los días de sombra, y mientras pienses en mí, me tendrás cerca de tu corazón, y, así, podré esta vez ser yo la luz que te guíe los días oscuros. _

_Recuérdame siempre amigo._

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** Lo siento, pero no he podido dejar las notas que puse después, eran demasiado estúpidas. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y por leer!


End file.
